


Call in Queer

by In_Flagrante_Delicto



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, IPRE Era, Misgendering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stolen Century, Transphobia, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Flagrante_Delicto/pseuds/In_Flagrante_Delicto
Summary: “We don’t appreciate people likeyouhere,”Lup and Taako looked at each other, unimpressed. Turns out the IPRE was just as bigoted as everywhere else.Drabbles of a world that isn’t so accepting.





	1. Misidentification

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin made it clear that Lup and Taako’s childhood wasn’t bad due to their identities, which I think is great. It’s refreshing to see a fantasy world that isn’t homophobic/ transphobic.
> 
> But that got me thinking. What if?

A human man approached Taako, who was reclining on the slopped ground. He was, in fact, lounging in the sun with a book on magic theory that was very relevant to Taako’s interests, if not his classes.

“ _Boy_ ,” said the man, his tone making it clear that he thought this was a very clever thing to say.

Taako exhaled through his nose, turning a page.

“Yeah, my man?”

The human started talking, but Taako remained engaged in his book. The theory of Conversion of Mass was way more interesting than whatever this bozo had to say.

“Hey, are you even listening?” The man demanded, wrestling Taako’s book from him.

Taako stood, slowly, allowing the joints in his knees to pop. He was a head shorter than the man, but if the mans twitchy hands were any indication, the magic crackling below his skin was intimidating enough. Or maybe Lup had already torn this guy a new one. Who knew?

“Okay, boy,” the man said, his voice quivering a bit. “Just stop pretending to be a girl and we can settle this easy.”

Taako looked down at himself. He wasn’t even wearing a skirt today, why had the man picked him out as the girl twin? 

“You, what’s your name?”

“Jacque,”

“Mhm,” Taako nodded, pretending to make a mental note. “ _Jack_ ,”

The man, Jacque, twisted his mouth in displeasure.

“Jack human-man. Nice to hear from you this fine summers day,”

Jacque shuffled on his feet.

“You’re a boy,” he stated. “You’ve got to stop pretending you’re not.”

Taako stretched his back, getting another pop. If it also emphasised his lack of breasts, he wasn’t complaining.

“I think I can see where this is going,” Taako said, easily retrieving his book from Jacques grasp. “But you’re wrong.”

“I’m not!” He sounded indignant. “You’re a boy!”

“Thanks for the confirmation, blubeluh. That’s not where you’re wrong.”

The man furrowed his brow, confused.

“I’m _Taako_. And right about now,” he said, peering up at the suns, “I promised I’d go check in with my sister.”

Walking away from the confounded man, having just lied about having to visit Lup, Taako makes one more comment. 

“Wrong twin,”


	2. Personal

She was blushing.

_Oh gods_ , thought Taako, looking at Lucretia. Immaculately dressed, despite the early hour. She was smiling a little, clutching her notebooks to her chest. And then there was the blushing.

Lucretia cleared her throat softly.

“Uh, Taako,”

Taako felt a faint wave of horror pass over him. He knew what this was.

“That’s me.” He sounded vaguely strangled “What’s up?”

Lucretia paused for a moment, steeling herself.

“I… I really like you Taako. And,” She took a deep breath “And we’ve been friends for a while, so I was wondering if…”

Lucretia gazed at Taako’s face, which was blank. His internal monologue consisted of nothing but ‘ _oh no_ ’ on repeat.

“You’d like to, y’know. Go out with me?”

Taako’s monologue became static in his ears.

“I’m actually. Not?” He managed, glancing around for someone to save him. No one. They were alone on the deck of the Starblaster.

And everyone was still asleep. Fuck.

Lucretia looked really sad, all of a sudden.

“Not?”

Taako felt a desperate laugh building in the back of his throat.

“Not interested. It’s, ah. Definitely not you,”

Moisture glittered in Lucretia’s eyes.

“No!” Half-shouted Taako “You’re great! It’s me,”

Blinking quickly, Lucretia rearranged her notebooks.

“People don’t mean that,” she explained, likely more to herself than to Taako “It’s never them. It’s always me.”

Taako chewed on his bottom lip.

“Lucy… It’s definitely me. You’re really wonderful, it’s just that I’m not interested in… women.”

“Oh. Oh!” Lucretia’s eyes widened comically. “That explains a lot. Not that I’m… I don’t care who…”

Taako repressed the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious that Lucretia hadn’t spent much time around queer people before this him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Taako shoved his hands in his pockets. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

Lucretia nodded emphatically.

“Yep! That’s it, goodbye, Taako!”

Taako shook his head at her retreating back. That interaction had made him feel weird. He pulled out his Stone of Farspeech, thinking about calling Lup. He considered it for a beat, but then put his Stone back in his pocket.

He wasn’t sure if he was up to disguising his discomfort with humour just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn’t like, explicit homophobia? But it’s still an uncomfortable situation.
> 
> Lucretia isn’t trying to be rude here it’s just Baby’s first introduction to the lgbt+ community.


End file.
